


hnefatafl

by zlrdmr



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Affection, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlrdmr/pseuds/zlrdmr
Summary: схватить короля, пока тот не бежал
Relationships: Heahmund/Ivar (Vikings)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	hnefatafl

_Прошлой ночью в палате Бескостного долго горели свечи._

_Языки пламени отплясывали свои безумные ритуальные танцы, но не так, как в глазах виновника грехопадного торжества._

_Медвежьи и волчьи шкуры помнили руки, сминавшие и рвавшие их в горячечной ломке._

_Эфесы сброшенных мечей упивались лунным светом, волей случая просочившимся в шатер._

_Завтра их обагрит чья-то кровь._

_***_

Епископ Хемунд действует медленно, почти не смотря на язычника; так секут закостенелые палачи, вросшие в родной эшафот. Тесемки на рубашке Ивара затянуты в тугой змеиный клубок, но под пальцами епископа ослабляют хватку и распадаются. Хем задирает рубашку и мальчишка поддается его безмолвным приказам, приподнимаясь, позволяя обнажить себя. В этот момент он смог поймать взгляд епископа. Кажется, Ивар слышал, как что-то дает трещину, как давно зарытое впивается сухменными пальцами в землю и ищет выход.

Но то был тихий шепот, гулким треском срывавшийся с губ Хемунда.

Ивар не вникает, молится ли христианин, сулит ли гореть в огне Чистилища. Ему этот ропот простреливает уши и бьется неугомонной жилкой где-то в горле.

Бескостный упал обратно на ложе. Нервно перебирая пальцами по кромке лежащей под ним сизой шкуры зверя, он пожирал Хемунда восхищенным и выжидающим взглядом. Нега растекалась по нутру как зашитая под кожу взбеленившая ласка.

Мягко ступая вдоль Ивара ладонями, будто бы боясь задеть, Хем навис над ним и застыл.

Бескостный подкоркой чувствовал, как сыпятся осколки и густо сочится на его грудь то, что он ищет. Ищет, но не хочет замарать руки. То, что должно раскрыть перед ним разом все ходы.

Хитрюга-язычник глотает желчь и бурлящую в нем языческую геенну, доводит себя до нервнической дрожи, но дает Хемунду распалиться в грехопадении.

И Хемунд распаляется, давит гложащее его остервенение от осознания содеянного, бичует себя там же, где и грешит. Он забывается, замыкается на самом себе - Ивар впитывает это через рваный поцелуй, в котором почти задыхается. Геенна в нем пенится, заворачивается змеем, подкатывает по самое "не могу".

И он срывается.

В диком, первобытном испуге Бескостный подминает епископа под себя, вминая лицом в остистые шкуры. Ивар шипит и шумно дышит.

Отец говорил, что в ярости его сила? Он вполне мог удушить Хема, пока тот не опомнился и не начал сопротивляться в полную силу.

Епископ, от которого теперь одно название, смотрит на язычника с едва заметной ноткой волнения в глазах, отражающих дрожащее мелькание горящих свеч.

Глаза Бескостного все еще дикие, но лицо оплела резко вспыхнувшая красная сеть, как у дворовой девчонки, которой местный вышибала задрал юбку.

Ивара не отпускает, пока священник не перехватывает его руку и проводит ей по своей щетинистой щеке, затем шее, груди. Пальцы Ивара проскальзывают по хребтам десятков шрамов, словно по гребням морских волн. Он возвращается к сознанию, но уже слишком увлеченным каждым увечьем, канувшим в "Лету" тела епископа.

Кто знает, сколько прошло времени, пока он не уронил голову куда-то на грудь мужчины.

***

_Настанет утро перед сражением. В памяти Ивара останутся какие-то жалкие ошметки, он будет проклинать себя тысячу раз, что позволил впасть в беспамятство, позволил упустить что-то слишком важное._

Его войско собирается чинно, как по маслу, без спешки. Хорошо, что войско так размеренно и спокойно, потому что Ивар задумчиво склонил голову, сидя на очередном высоком камне, жевал губы, кривил их, когда снова и снова возвращался к одной и той же мысли.

Ивар ни с кем не пересекался с утра. Они грызся в равном бою с пустотой и одиночеством.

Но в поле зрения появился он. Неизменный и все такой же непробиваемый. Да как он может вообще себя так вести? Что же такого дал ему его Бог, что даже так сильно согрешив, он сейчас смиренно стоит перед язычником, которому ничего не запрещено, но почему-то так тошно и дурно?

Бескостный взирает на него снизу вверх как на предателя. Исподлобья не смотрит, уже не может. Уже готов в ноги кинуться и молить дать ему то же, что дал ему его Бог. Но Ивар опять проглатывает все, что начинает кипеть. Мнётся на месте, не зная, куда себя деть, пока христианин молча и серьезно ждет чего-то от него.

Бескостный не находит пути назад и, наступив тяжелой ногой в железной броне на свою гордость, хватает Хема за ремень перетянутых вокруг пояса ножен и рвёт на себя. Но тот легко освобождается, лишь уперевшись ладонью в грудь Ивара.

Он смотрит на его руку в красивых узорных наручах, смотрит на него самого. Дотошно всматривается в прозрачный пустой фьорд. Ивар качает головой, отрицая и не принимая такой расклад. Его взгляд блуждает, уходит куда-то в сторону и цепляется за яркий шатёр, тот самый шатёр.

Он поджимает губы, прикрывает глаза, решаясь на задуманное. 

Все еще мертвой хваткой держась за епископа, Ивар другой рукой нащупывает костыль. Со всей дури он вклинивает его в сырую землю и со всей дури бросается на Хема.

Но опора его подводит: рука срывается, подло слетает с рукоятки. Ивар теряет равновесие, отпускает и Его.

Вот только епископ Хемунд хорошо запомнил правила игры.

_Схватить короля, пока тот не бежал._

Христианин поймал его. Обмякшего, с отрешенным взглядом. Снова.

***

Атака проиграна. Колесница Бескостного вязнет в грязи, путается в палых листьях и сучьях. Обмякшие руки стегают вороного скакуна, вяло бредущего и подхромого. Шелест ветра по деревьям, растерянный ропот воинов, скрип колесницы, слепящие лучи заходящего светила, смрад и сырость - все сливается в единый шум в голове Ивара.

Кроме одного.

_"Исчез твой христианин."_

**Author's Note:**

> Вся суть игры в хнефатафл в том, чтобы провести короля от центра доски к ее краям, в то время как вражеские фигуры должны попытаться его захватить.


End file.
